Teaching your fangirls
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: When you just can't stand those fangirls following you around, there's just one thing you have to do. 8059 fic, yaoi. read and review please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, this fic is the result of my weird fantasies that result from watching the episodes over and over and over again.

Pairing: 8059

A/n: inspired by the fic (fanclub) by UchihaGirl58, though this is a weirder situation.

Warning: weird use of grammar, please beware, and this is also my second failed attempt at 8059 pairing.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Gokudera's Fan girls can be a big pain in the ass (_ouch!_). Lately, the damn girls have been stalking him all over school and even sometimes follows him to his house. He would've likely blown them to pieces but he highly doubt the tenth would approve of that, and he would rather die than upset his boss. But the stupid girls were causing him too much trouble, they've even escalated to trying to attack him inside class, which, for the silver haired Italian, was the last straw!

"Disappear from my sight right now or I'll kill you!" he snapped, hands inside his coat ready to pull out his dynamites, he wasn't kidding this time, he'll definitely kill them. "Gomenasai Juudaime! Just let me do it this one time!" he turned to the boy sitting in the chair beside him. Wherein the stupid girl merely giggled hysterically and ran away, looking positively pleased with herself.

"C-Calm down Gokudera-kun…"Tsuna sweatdropped, raising both hands to stop him.

Then laughter came their way and the two boys turned to see Takeshi Yamamoto coming their way with that usual big grin on his face. Great, Gokudera scoffed, another annoying person to add to those he had already seen.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"Ah! Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted, with a gentle smile.

"What are you doing here, you stupid baseball freak?" Gokudera said heatedly.

Something the black haired boy merely laughed at. "Why is Gokudera being extra grumpy today?" he asked the vongola boss.

"He's having a bit of trouble with his fan girls…"he replied, while the silver haired boy merely growled.

Yamamoto gave a sot "ooh..." before smiling widely again, straight at Gokudera "You're having trouble with them too…"

"Too?" Tsuna said, wide-eyed. "That means…you're having trouble too, Yamamoto?" the baseball lover had his own flock of female fans. After all, aside from being a good athlete, he was a very kind person.

"Hai…" he nodded "they've been a bit too persistent lately…and I can't bear to tell them off, Ahaha…" he laughed and scratched his head playfully

_Stupid baseball idiot…_Gokudera said to himself _He's just laughing over this matter_…

"It's funny, ne Gokudera?"

"No its not you baseball idiot," he retorted. "Don't you ever get mad?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Nah…" was his reply ""Besides, they're all really nice girls…"

He shook his head, surely this man had a loose crew somewhere in his baseball filled brain.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, all of a sudden "I know how we can solve our problems!"

Gokudera crossed his arms "Hearing that from an idiot like you I'm sure its no good…I refuse"

"Ahaha…come on…it could work…right Tsuna?" he grinned at the brown headed boy.

"Ehh? W-Why me? W-Well, I guess we c-could listen…Gokudera-kun…"

"Tch!" hearing those words from his boss the Italian teen had no choice but turn around. "Fine, if Juudaime says so, then I guess I'll listen…" he glared.

Yamamoto grinned brightly "Go out with me, Gokudera!"

Gokudera choked, while Tsuna went red "E-Eh?!" the vongola boss dropped in his seat in shock.

"W-What the hell?! A-Are you out of your mind?" he gasped, feeling himself flush.

The black haired boy smiled as though it was a good idea "see? If we go out, the girls will have no reason to bother us anymore!" he added.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm agreeing to that!" he snapped.

"Why not? I think it's a good idea…" Reborn suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Having heard everything they were talking about. "Isn't that right Tsuna?" the boy stuttered incoherently and blushed.

"D-Demo…Reborn-san!!" Gokudera tried to argue.

"Ahaha…it's settled then" Yamamoto grinned.

"Don't decide things on your own, stupid baseball freak!" but Yamamoto was already standing on his chair and was saying loudly for the whole room to hear.

"Listen everyone! Gokudera and I are going out!!" he said happily.

Gokudera wanted to die right then and there, Tsuna gasped and passed out, the men inside the classroom gasped and stared at Yamamoto, while the girls were a mixture of shock and delight, some squealed happily and went off to tell their other friends and fellow fan girls.

"C-Come back down here you idiot!" Gokudera growled, pulling him back to solid ground, his face now positively burning "W-What the hell are you doing!!"

"That way everyone will know were together"

"Y-You idiot! I didn't agree to this!!"

"Right now you don't have a choice" Reborn said, having a cup of coffee they had no idea where he got. "Vongola men don't back down on their word…"

"D-Demo…reborn-san!" he tried once more.

"Good luck you two…" with that Reborn returned to his hiding place, leaving them there.

"Arigatou, kid!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I am not going through with this! You hear me you baseball freak? I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS!!" Gokudera shouted.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"WHY AM I GOING THROUGH WITH THIS?!" Gokudera growled exasperatedly that afternoon, finding himself walking out of school with Yamamoto at his side, Tsuna and Reborn said they had to do something else so they walked alone.

Yamamoto laughed "Don't be so tensed, Gokudera…"

"I am NOT tensed!" he said through gritted teeth, "I just can't believe you came up with the most stupidest idea and I am dragged along with it!"

The katana user shook his head with a smile, then bent down to whisper something in his ear, making the shorter boy blush and stutter.

"Y-you---" he growled, but didn't trust himself to speak.

"Ahaha…you're cute when you're like that, Gokudera…"

"S-Shut up! I don't need to hear that from you!!" the Italian snapped blushing furiously, looking cautiously at the looks the students were casting them. He sighed, how on earth did things turn out like this?!

Yamamoto smiled and took his hand, interlacing it with his own. Gokudera made a sound like an angry cat, attempting to pull away his hand, but the taller boy didn't let him, his grip was gentle but firm.

"Teme!" The silver haired boy snapped, but stopped at the look on the baseball nut's face…what the hell…he looks…serious? "O-Oi…Yamamoto…"

"Hai? Gokudera?" he turned around, looking perfectly happy it looked ridiculous.

And for some reason he lost the will to hurt the baseball freak. He scowled "Y-Your unbelievable…" he shook his head. "S-Stupid baseball nut…"

"Ahaha…"he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "Anyway, isn't it better like this?"

He looked at him, for a while they walked on in silence. Gokudera put his free hand inside his pocket. He sighed "Fine…until those girls mind their own business then we can---"

"G-Gokudera…mind if I…" yamamoto's voice trailed off, looking unsure.

After staring at each other and talking with their eyes, Gokudera scoffed and averted his gaze, "Seriously, do you need to ask permission for that? Mattaku…"

"Ahaha…well, you did punch me the first time---"

"Of course I did!!" he snapped. "S-Stupid Baseball freak you…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence and merely glared at the taller boy.

"it was really fun, wasn't it?"

The boy merely glared at him "You are really the most simplest minded idiot I have ever known, really, sometimes I wonder why I—"

Yamamoto smiled and silenced him the best way he knew how. Gently bending down (Takeshi is taller than our bombs user right?) he closed his lips over the shorter boy's own, successfully shutting him up. The kiss was very light, lips merely touching…still hungry for each other's taste.

Yamamoto was the first to initiate, he deepened the kiss and let his tongue made its way to the Gokudera's mouth, searching for his response, letting his familiar taste register… at first the Italian was reluctant, as he always were, but Yamamoto held the trick that would

get him to respond, his hand when to the boy's chin, locking it in place, while the other hand pulled him closer by the waist…

Gokudera gasped slightly, but soon found himself responding to the kiss, and letting Yamamoto's hands roam, how often did he told himself he wasn't going to let this happen again?! But like the other times it did, these orders were completely ignored by his body. He found himself leaning into the boy's broader shoulder, while his tongue interlaced with Yamamoto in fight for dominance, though it was rather clear that he wasn't going to let him do any of the dominating part.

The silver haired boy closed his eyes, his resolve was getting weaker, and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would lose again, completely to the baseball idiot by the name of Takeshi Yamamoto…his heart was beating so fast he was afraid the other boy would hear, _shit_, he told himself, _things will definitely go bad if he doesn't stop soon_…

A moan was threatening to escape his throat, he tried his best to stop It, but somehow the other boy still seemed t hear it "Don't stop it…I want to hear you moan…" he went to his ear and nibbled on it.

"D-Damn you.." he growled in a choked voice "H-Have you forgotten w-were still in the s-streets, b-baseball idiot…"

"So?" all of a sudden, Takeshi's voice became possessive.

"Y-You really want to die?!"

Yamamoto laughed, but let go of his that-time-reddish-earlobe. "You really are cute, Gokudera…"

"Oh shut up! If I had known better I would have think you planned all of this…" he accused.

"Me? Come on…Ahaha…"

"Tch!"

"Well, those fan girls should be contented now…" he said, smiling. Then casted a look around them.

"Contented? What do you mean?" his eyes narrowed. Then realized it, because he was too focused on the stupid baseball idiot, he couldn't see the cameras that had been watching them for a while. His jaw dropped. "T-This…this…" he stuttered.

Yamamoto put an arm around him "We put on a good show didn't we?" he said, first to the boy beside him then to the girls he knew was hidden along the street.

For a while there was only silence, then shrieks that pierced the sky. It was the girls from Yamamoto and Gokudera's fan clubs, joining together to watch their two men make out.

"Kyaaah!! This footage was the best ever!!" one girl said, holding a video camera in her hand.

It was followed by the chants of "Do it again! Do it again!!" and "More! More!" to the horror of Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man and the amusement of the about to be rain guardian of vongola.

Gokudera reached in his pocket and pulled out his bombs "That's it! I'll kill all of you right now!!!" he shouted, throwing all his bombs at them. Of course the poor girls cried and ran away, soon the two were completely alone once more.

"Ahaha…wow, you really scared them…"

"Don't laugh!!" he said, "They are not the only ones to be punished…" he turned to Yamamoto, clutching dynamites. "You will be too! You perverted baseball loving idiot!! You will never see the light of day again did you hear me?!"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed as he tried to do his homework, over the distance he could hear the faint sound of bombs, and more certain than not he was sure Gokudera lost his temper yet again… he was worried, but he was sure that if Yamamoto was with him he would eventually cool the other boy down.

"Don't worry, Tsuna…" Reborn had said, sipping his cup of coffee. "Those two are just fine… They get along with each other more than we ever thought they do…"

He nodded, he was getting that impression too, and if reborn had said that then there was no other way around it. "Yeah…"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Get off me you stupid baseball freak!!" Gokudera said, breathing raggedly in frustration, peering into the eyes of Yamamoto Takeshi, who wrestled him to the ground in desperate attempt to make him listen.

"I won't until you calm down…" he replied, with a smile.

Gokudera hated that smile, that lopsided grin that was always lingered in his lips that irresistible smile that he couldn't fight…oh how he hated it…he sighed, why on earth did he have to fall for this stupid baseball freak?

After a while he opened his eyes and glared back at the black haired boy. "I'm calm, get off me"

"Oh, really? I was getting quite comfortable…" he laughed and pressed his lips with him once more, but eventually let go.

"You are a pervert, Yamamoto Takeshi…" he breathed, shaking his head.

At that, Yamamoto laughed and pulled him close. "Want to see if that's true, Hayato?" and he was given no chance to answer.

Next time, he's keeping his mouth shut.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

That was weird ne? Sorry no lemons for now, This wasn't the original way this ended but I thought this one would be cuter.

Now, I'm thinking of a continuation of this, (like what do the fan girls do next, and how will everyone react to the news, even some stupid bad guys, etc) but I don't know, what do you guys think? Should i?

And please drop a review, they really make my day ,XD


End file.
